


You’ll Never Know Unless You Try

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Yifan, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan wants to know for himself just how great Yixing is in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Never Know Unless You Try

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second wave of [](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/profile)[fanxing_ohboy](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/) :) (Please do read the rest of the entries and don't forget to leave comments for the authors to read:>)Thank you Venessa for trying your hand at beta reading. :) OP, I hope this pwp somehow satisfies you. :)

Yifan always wondered; constantly thinking of things that he probably shouldn’t, most of his time spent on his daydreams than his homework.

Lately what has been floating in his mind is quite disturbing because it involves his roommate and best friend Yixing. Sweet, quiet and ever the gentleman Yixing who seems to be loved by everyone. But that’s not what’s been bugging him.

Every person his best friend has been in a relationship with never shut up about how good Yixing is in bed. Fairly unsurprising because he is a dancer and it would be a shame not put his hips to good use during intercourse.

Aside from being his best friend, the other problem that Yifan has with these thoughts is that Yixing tops. He dominates in relationships, sex wise, as what he knows and have heard from his best friend’s previous partners. But what’s even more disturbing about his thoughts is that he kind of, sort of, maybe _really_ , wants to try to find good evidence and firsthand experience for these hearsays.

Even if that means serving his ass on a silver platter to his best friend.

 

OxO

  


“I’ve heard that you’re great in bed,” Yifan didn’t mean to say it but he is drunk in his mind and so is Yixing. He can regret it the next day if he ever remembers asking, “Mind if you bend me over that desk?” He hears his best friend chuckle from behind him, the door having been closed even before he can ask the question that’s been floating in his mind for a good few weeks now.

  
“Are you sure?” Yixing asks, sounding more sober than Yifan can remember. He nods, supporting himself by leaning on their cabinet, his knees turning weak from all the alcohol in his system. “But you’re drunk,” the younger informs him, as if he doesn’t know it himself.

“So are you!” Yifan tries to raise his hand to point an accusing finger at Yixing but the action proves to be too much for his weak arms that his hand just drops to his side. “Come on, don’t be a pussy now!” He gives Yixing a playful shove when the younger is close enough before he pushes himself off the cabinet, wobbling in his steps towards his bed.

“I’m not a pussy,” Yixing hisses, following Yifan, turning his best friend around and pushing him towards the tables separating their beds. The elder has a smirk on his face, his eyes slightly closed due to both his exhaustion and the effects of the alcohol. But that doesn’t seem to be enough to stop Yifan from giving out a sharp reply, “Really? If so, then why don’t you fuck me?” He places a hand on the surface of the table, trying his best to give Yixing a mean look that fails because of him being so inebriated, “Here.”

The younger groans and surges forward, pushing his lips against Yifan’s, molding around each other in a messy exchange fuelled by lust and alcohol. Moans escape their lips while their tongues twist and lick their way into the other’s mouth as they duel for dominance. Yixing is the first to pull away, palms stuck to the table as he moves from Yifan’s mouth to his jawline then to his neck where the younger murmurs, “Stop fighting, you know I’ll be the one fucking you anyway.” The hands on his waist squeeze him as he leaves a hickey below Yifan’s ear followed by a trail of red marks down to the elder’s collar bones. Yixing doesn’t take long in removing his best friend’s shirt, placing love bites all over Yifan’s pectorals before licking the elder’s nipple. Yifan throws his head back as he places a hand on Yixing’s head, his fingertips massaging his scalp and coaxing him to do more. The younger takes on the challenge, sucking Yifan’s nipple when the elder pushes his head closer to his chest. The moan that leaves Yifan’s lips has Yixing smirking against the elder’s heated skin.

Yixing gives his best friend’s other nipple the same treatment, only pulling away when Yifan starts bucking his hips up to meet Yixing’s. The younger slowly slides down, leaving a trail of kisses down Yifan’s abdominals, licking his navel before tracing his tongue down the elder’s happy trail. Once he’s already kneeling in front of Yifan, Yixing makes quick work of the elder’s pants, pulling it down together with his boxers in one go. He hisses when he feels the cold air kiss his heated member, a shiver running up his spine as Yixing takes hold of his cock.

“You’re already this hard?” Yixing teases him, his calloused fingers feeling rough and experienced around Yifan’s length. He can’t help but answer with a moan as Yixing moves forward to lather his cock with saliva, making sure every inch is covered and his balls are well-sucked.

_“Yixing,”_ Yifan moans, grabbing the younger’s hair to point his cock towards his best friend’s mouth.

“Impatient.” Yixing clicks his tongue in disapproval but he eventually gives in and sucks the tip of Yifan’s cock, reveling in the sighs that leave his best friend’s lips as his mouth swallows more of the elder’s manhood. Yifan places one of his hands on to the table to support himself as Yixing bobs his head up and down the elder’s length, his hand stroking the rest that he cannot fit into his mouth, going lower sometimes to fondle Yifan’s balls.

When Yifan starts canting his hips to push more of his length down Yixing’s throat, the younger pulls away, knowing that with his best friend’s lack of control, he might cum just from Yixing blowing him.

Yifan whines at the loss of the wet warmth surrounding his cock, pulling Yixing’s hair and rubbing his member against the younger’s cheek. His best friend ceases his movements with a hand firmly pressing his hips against the table. The younger’s face glistens with a sheen of sweat as the light of the moon bounces off of it and Yifan can’t help but reach down to push his fringe away from his forehead. Yixing snorts and instructs him to turn around. Yifan steps out of his pants and kicks them to the side before following Yixing’s instructions. He then feels hands snake their way up his thighs before small palms press flat against his ass cheeks. In his hazy state of mind, he manages to smile at the warmth of Yixing’s hand before stiffening a little bit when the younger slaps his ass. The act arouses his senses, a shudder passing through him as Yixing starts kneading his ass, kissing the parts of his ass cheeks that aren’t within the younger’s grasp.

The younger parts Yifan’s rear, telling the elder to flick their lamp on so he can see his best friend’s ass hole. The wrinkled muscle pulsates under Yixing’s gaze, entrancing him and inviting him to do much more than Yifan had in mind. Without much thought and only Yifan’s unintentional behavior of wiggling his butt to urge him on, Yixing pushes forward, licking from the elder’s lower back down to his awaiting entrance.

“Aaaaaah…” Yifan, with the remaining energy that he has, grabs the edges of the table as tightly as he can as Yixing starts lapping at his hole. Being on the receiving end, feels strange yet more filling as he has only done this to somebody else and not have it done to him until now, until Yixing. He loses strength once his best friend starts thrusting his tongue in and out of his opening, squeezing and spreading his ass cheeks more. If Yifan is any more conscious than he is, he would have been embarrassed that it’s his best friend pleasuring him by having Yixing’s tongue inside his ass and not the other way around. His keens start becoming more frequent when Yixing decides to start fisting his cock as well, stroking the neglected member as the younger tongue fucks Yifan; stimulating his hole and his pole at the same time.

Yixing didn’t expect Yifan to be so responsive and open with his reactions, moaning and urging him to lick more and pump his cock faster. If he is any more explicit he would call his best friend a bitch in heat but knowing that Yifan probably wouldn’t appreciate that, even with his clouded mind, he keeps it to himself and keeps up with his ministrations. When the elder starts panting and his name starts coming out in a long drawn out moan, Yixing hastens the way his wrists flick and he curls his tongue inside to rub more of Yifan’s walls.

The elder reaches his climax without much fanfare and only with a, “Xing…cum–” to give his best friend a hint of what’s about to happen. Long ropes of white fluid spill and paint the back of Yifan’s chair as Yixing keeps pumping his cock to empty him, removing his tongue from the elder’s ass so he can suck his best friend’s balls into his mouth. Once he is sure that the elder is completely milked dry, Yixing pulls away to go to the bathroom and fetch a towel for his best friend but Yifan catches his wrist.

“Where are you going?” He asks, his voice hoarse from all the moaning Yixing’s actions have subjected him to. When the younger tells him that he will get something to clean him up, he pouts, uncharacteristically, before he says, “But we’re not yet done.” Yifan releases Yixing’s wrists, spreads his legs before placing his hands on his ass and spreading his butt cheeks apart, “Fuck me here.”

Yixing wants to back away and blame his best friend’s actions on the alcohol. But Yifan is being too erotic for him to handle, so much so that he feels his dick twitch inside his briefs. He bites his lips when Yifan lays his chest flat on the table so he can jut his ass out even more. A groan passes through Yixing and a weak, _“Don’t blame me for this,”_ before he opens his own drawer to reach for his bottle of lubricant. He quickly coats his fingers with the fluid. He moves a hand up and down Yifan’s back before settling on his shoulder.

“Open that ass wider,” he commands and Yifan scrambles to pull at his ass cheeks, spreading his legs wider in hopes of helping in opening him up better. The pink puckered hole once again winks at Yixing and he bites his lips, trying his best not to cum just from the sight of it. He circles his pointer finger around the rim of Yifan’s entrance before pushing it past the tight ring, half surprised when it slid in quite easily. _Must be the alcohol that’s helping him relax_ , he reasons as he pushes in until he is knuckles deep. He watches for signs of discomfort on Yifan’s face and he sees that the elder’s eyebrows are meeting in the middle and he’s biting down hard on his bottom lip but there are no sounds that alerts Yixing to stop or slow down. But even without a verbal instruction from the elder, Yixing waits until he is used to the intrusion. The younger knows that there will always be an initial burn and with this being Yifan’s first time to bottom, he doesn’t want it to be a painful first experience.

“Xing…” The younger nods at the call of his name and starts moving his fingers, leaning down to kiss Yifan’s shoulder and his face, fleeting to his lips from time to time to whisper words of encouragement or to kiss him. When Yifan allows him to add another finger, he does so, slowly and carefully, scissoring him open after a few pumps. The third finger smoothly slides alongside the first two and the beads of sweat on Yixing’s forehead grow exponentially at the thought of having the warmth currently surrounding his fingers around his cock in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.

Foregoing finding Yifan’s prostate and deciding to ignore the whine that leaves the elder’s lips, Yixing reaches for a condom before hastily removing his pants and briefs, pushing them down only enough to free his cock. He bites the end of the foil to rip the packet open, placing the condom over his cock in record time before pouring lube all over it. He pumps his cock to full erection before aligning it with Yifan’s hole. The younger instructs Yifan to open up for him again and once he sees his best friend’s gaping hole, that’s when he pushes. He groans at the warmth that instantly wraps around and swallows him whole.

Yifan sucks in a breath as Yixing pushes the last inch, hands tightening on the edges of the table as he waits for the younger to bottom out. Fabric grazes his back as his best friend leans down and takes his earlobe inside his mouth, sucking on it before outlining Yifan’s ear with his tongue. The elder pushes back to give Yixing a hint of what he wants and he does get it after a few slaps to his ass. He never knew that he would have such a reaction, to want Yixing so much that he would start pushing against the younger to get the friction that his walls are burning to have. He didn’t mind the slight sting that he felt when Yixing started moving as it slowly subsided and he eventually drowned in pleasure. Yixing moves with calculated precision. Even with a bit of alcohol in his system his movements were still fluid, transitioning from slow to fast, smooth to harsh and shallow to deep in a manner that has Yifan drooling on his table. Yifan’s mouth hangs agape as Yixing pounds into him, the table harshly meeting the wall to produce a loud bang with each and every thrust. The younger abuses his best friend’s hole and Yifan wishes for nothing else to be done to him, Yixing’s hips move with such accuracy and power that leaves Yifan’s mind buzzing and his thoughts fading into black as pleasure takes over his body.

“Xing, Xing,” Yifan is a wreck as Yixing bites the hem of his own shirt, wanting nothing to get in the way of his view. He watches his cock get swallowed by Yifan’s ass, the sensation unlike any other as the tight heat sucks him in with every cant of his hips. He doesn’t realize just how frustrated he has been in the past weeks, his finals burying him in books that he never had the time to relieve some of the stress. His hips are moving on their own accord, enjoying the delicious clenching and unclenching of Yifan’s walls around him. One hand of his pushes down the elder’s lower back and this does nothing but produce a high-pitched keen from Yifan.

“There!” The elder screams, shameless, unabashed, voice abnormally high as Yixing drills into him. The younger heeds his words and keeps the angle, pushing as deep as he can and as hard as his hips will allow him so he can rub at the elder’s prostate and reciprocate the pleasure his best friend is giving him.

Moans and groans bounce off their walls and leave through their window. If their neighbors were asleep a while ago, they surely aren’t anymore. The loud banging of the table against the wall doesn’t help in keeping their acts a secret between them. Yifan screaming the younger’s name every other second and every other breath he is allowed, has the whole building knowing who is doing him and with how loud he is being, maybe even the neighbouring buildings do too. None of these stop the two though, Yixing pistoning his way into Yifan and the elder screaming his best friend’s name for the whole world to know.

Until Yixing reaches his orgasm.

He grunts before leaning down to bite Yifan’s shoulder to muffle whatever sound comes out of his mouth. In the haze of his climax, he reaches for his best friend’s cock and starts pumping so he can join Yixing in euphoria. It doesn’t take long until Yifan’s body is arching away from the desk, tensing as he reaches his second orgasm of the night. Yixing’s hips don’t stop moving, riding their orgasms until they are both sated, the younger emptying into the condom as Yifan once again paints his chair white.

 

OxO

  


“You should let me fuck you someday,” Yifan comments once they’ve settled down, his head still buzzing from their intercourse. Yixing does fuck good. No, he fucks _great_. The elder is glad he asked for it. When the younger looks at him incredulously, he adds, “As payment for allowing you to fuck me.”

The younger laughs out loud before throwing a pillow at Yifan, “You asked me to fuck you, I don’t owe you anything.”

“Sure,” Yifan hums, keeping the pillow that the younger threw at him, inhaling his best friend’s scent from it, “but I’ll get you someday.”

As Yifan drifts off to sleep, he vaguely hears Yixing’s reply, “You wish.”  



End file.
